Ranma Saotome (Continuum-034280961)
SAOTOME RANMA---Age 16, Ronin Samurai, and heir to the Barony of House Saotome of Lesser Nobility. Appearance Ranma can be considered of about "average" height compared to his fellow characters who are of the same age, as most of them are also around the same height, although Akane Tendo and several of the other females are slightly shorter than him, while Tatewaki Kuno is taller. His female form is shorter than his male form and close in height to Akane. It has been revealed more than once than the female form has a larger bust size and smaller hip size than Akane, which has infuriated the latter. Ranma's most recognizable physical trait is his trademark pigtail, male Ranma has black hair while his female form has red hair. Ranma favors Samurai-armor. Personality As the current heir to the Saotome clan, Ranma acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Ranma is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather. Ranma strongly believes in law and order. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. Ranma cares for and protects those important to him. Despite his beliefs he does realize that law isn't perfect. Ranma is popular among females and is easily able to attract their attention weather he wants it or not. He likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food, and bananas, but he does not like sweets. Ranma excels in calligraphy. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the current heir to the Saotome Kenjuitsu Ryu Ranma is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Senbonzakura'' '('千本桜', "Thousand Cherry Blossoms"; a reference to Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura):' Ranma is probably best known for his usage of Senbonzakura. Ranma is able to slice into his targets multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The sheer pain that comes from this is said to be exceptionally painful. '''Reitō-en '''('冷凍炎, Frozen Flame):' an Amazonian training technique that teaches one to suppress all of their emotions. Because of this, it becomes impossible to read their "Satsu Ki" (Killing Intent/Killing Ki) or their "Tou-Ki." (Battle Ki). Ranma is very proficient in this method, the inability to predict where he may strike, coupled with his exceptional sword skills makes him a most talented swordsmen. '''Gokuryuuha (Infernal Dragon Blast):' An Amazonian technique which nullifies an opponent's attack by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The mixture of energy unleashes a large, violent, and powerful tornado that annihilates everything caught in its path. It has been described being the attack of a dragon. Hand to Hand Combatant: While used less often, Ranma has shown a highly proficient skill in this area. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast amount of energy, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him a most formidable combatant. Master Tactician: Ranma is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, he can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively use his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Enhanced Endurance: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma has shown to be a very resilient fighter. Category:Continuum-034280961